Black Friday
by Puzzle Solving Dragon
Summary: Tamaki finds out about Black Friday. What do the members get each other and why is Tamaki acting so childish?
1. Chapter 1

PSD: So here I am with another story.

Kaoru970: What's this one about?

PSD: Black Friday. I started writing this when I did Black Friday myself and thought of this idea. This one is not complete because I am in trouble. I need help from you. If anyone can help me think of presents that the host club might give to one another please PM me or give them in a review. Please do the disclaimer

Kaoru970:No

PSD: Please

Kaoru970: No

PSD: We are getting no where with this. Okay different approach. Why won't you do the disclaimer?

Kaoru970: Becuase you haven't finished the story you stared a year ago.

PSD: I'm on writer block for that and do the disclaimer before you get no brownies.

Kaoru970:What? No brownies? No fair I love your brownies. okay I'll do it. Only if get brownies. PSD does not own Ouran.

So Thanksgiving was close upon the club and Tamaki had some spare time so he decided to do some more "commoners" research and found out that they do some strange thing called Black Friday. Tamaki did some more in depth research and liked the idea and thought, I could get a gift for Haruhi. He called the others members of the host club and said that they were to have a meeting at Hikaru and Kaoru's house in a day.

Haruhi was walking home from the supermarket early Thanksgiving morning, when a car comes up beside her and two pairs of hands came out and grabbed her. She was being kidnapped! She fought for a little while until she realized that it was Hikaru and Kaoru. She immediately stopped fighting and asked them why they had to do that. They said that Tamaki has called a meeting and that all the members needed to attend. Haruhi just sighed and was thinking about what she had to do later that day.

PSD: Okay thats it for the first bit.

Kaoruo970: Okay i did the disclaimer and read your story now where are my yummy brownies?

PSD: Um... (thinking quickly to come up with a story) okay I can't lie to you. My brothers ate them. So I will make more for you when this story is done. One for each chapter.

Kaoru970: Good. I get double the brownies AND you make sure your brother doesn't eat them got it?

PSD: okay

Kaoru 970: now please review


	2. Chapter 2

PSD: Okay onto the next chapter

Kaoru970: Finally. Now where are my brownies?

PSD: I already told you in the last chapter that you'll get them when the story is done.

Kaoru970: But that'll take forever.

PSD: Okay well I'll do my best to write fast. I do not own Ouran.

Tamaki and the rest of the host club were waiting for Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi when they arrived. Tamaki said that them being late was unacceptable but to forget about it because they have big plans for the day after Thanksgiving. Haruhi immediately knew where this was going. She immediately stood up and told the group that she would not participate. Tamaki was wondering how she found out and then called out to her saying, "oh daughter don't you want to go shopping with your father?" Haruhi said a few words and those words made Tamaki depressed. He quickly recovered from his shock and continued talking to the rest of the club, ignoring Haruhi's constant protests. He told them that their new commoner study would be how they do Black Friday and to participate in it to gain some new experience. The look-a-likes cheered and went through the newspapers that Tamaki bought, because it was Thanksgiving.

In the newspaper were the ads for the items to be sold and they made a list of what they wanted to buy and then Haruhi called her dad and said that they could eat dinner with Hikaru's family and then do Black Friday the next morning. Her father said okay but asked how would he get there. Haruhi sighed and said that Hikaru would go and pick him up.

An hour later Ranka was there and ate dinner with the host club and talked and asked what went about in the club. Tamaki tried to impress Ranka but was soon quiet to avoid getting yelled at by him. Ranka told the club stories about Haruhi when she was younger, which made her angry and telling her dad to stop it and to lay off the stories. Ranka was depressed for a little while or at least until the next course came out. Dinner went into the night and when it was 10:00 PM Tamaki said that if they were to get up early they would have to go to bed now. Ranka said that he would stay up to finish the food and to look at some of the ads.

PSD: Now how was that?

Kaoru970: It was okay.

PSD: Please review and I will update when possible.


	3. Chapter 3

PSD: Okay out with a new chapter

Kaoru970: ...

PSD: I think she's either asleep or tired. Well if I remember correctly she is in the middle of writing a term paper for school and has been working on it. Well I'm just going to let her sleep and do the disclaimer. I do not own Ouran. There that will do now onto the story.

Friday Morning

It was about 1:30 am when Tamaki burst into all of the rooms, one at a time, telling the occupants to get up its time to go shopping. They all rose out of bed slowly except for Kyoya. Tamaki and everyone, except for Haruhi because she knew what would happen, went into the shadow kings room and bothered him to wake him up. Kyoya rose up with that dark, scary, threatening aura surrounding him and told them to shut up and not to bother him. He tried to go back to sleep but even thought he was exhausted something was kindling in his mind. He should go and experience this early shopping and maybe he might think of some ways to make a prophet from it. So he slowly rose from his bed, changed his clothes, and grabbed his phone, wallet, and a laptop. At 2 o'clock every one member was ready and waiting in the dining room. The other members were eating breakfast and packing a few snacks, just in case they got hungry, when Kyoya came down. He sat down and grabbed some food. Before they departed the house Ranka came down and gave Haruhi some money. Haruhi looked at her dad and said to get some more sleep and that they would be back before he got back up. With that being said she departed the house and went down to the car where the others were waiting.

They departed the house heading for the first store that was on Tamaki's list of stores. The store was to open at 5 am. They arrived at 3:30. Haruhi sighed as she looked at her watch. It was going to be a long day. Tamaki is bouncing up and down like an eight year old in a candy shop. The twins were whispering about something incomprehensible and Hunni and Mori were talking about what to get for the other members. Kyoya was writing in his book that he always carries and thinking "Why am I with these idiots?" Haruhi looked over and thought what the hell? Where did that come from? He didn't have that when we left the house. Despite being 3:30 am they were excited and at the same time tired. They all had the air of excitement, except for Haruhi and Kyoya, and the look and feeling of being a person who didn't receive very much sleep the past few days.

PSD: So there's Friday morning before the doors open.

Kaoru970: Ugh. whats with the noise

PSD: I just finished another chapter and you kind of slept through it.

Kaoru970: Huh? what?

PSD: Oh never mind. Just get some sleep. Your tired from writing you paper and you need sleep. Well saying that I should get to work on my own paper. Thanks for reading this and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

PSD: Okay here is chapter 4  
>Kaoru970: Finally, it's taken you long enough.<br>PSD: well as some people say there are no excuses…  
>Kaoru970: NO EXCUSES!<br>PSD: …but we, my editor and me  
>Kaoru970: ooohhh who's your editor?<br>PSD: STOP INTERUPTING  
>Kaoru970: I have a joke<br>PSD: oh dear lord  
>Kaoru970: knock knock<br>PSD: ugh who's there  
>Kaoru970: interrupting cow<br>PSD: interrupting cow…  
>Kaoru970: MMMOOOOOOOOOOOO!<br>PSD: anyways… have been busy with high school and preparing for exams. We  
>might not need to take them some exams, but anyway sorry for the late update. I<br>got a good review from someone and I will try and use more dialogue. The words  
>sometimes just are typed on the page I don't really think about it.<br>Kaoru970: PSD does not own Ouran. MMMMOOOO!

At 3:55, the store manager slipped through the slightly opened door  
>and was frantically trying to get everyone's attention. He was<br>shouting telling all of the shoppers not to run or else they might  
>trample each other and their presents. Most of the Ouran gang was not<br>used to the frantic shopping spree and ignored the warning. Kyoya  
>looked around worried when he saw Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins ready<br>to spring.

At 4:00, the doors swung open and the people began to rush in. Kyoya  
>caught Tamaki and whispered for him not to run in or they would get<br>kicked out. Tamaki listened but still quickly rushed inside looking  
>around with amazement. There were so many shiny toys and gifts he<br>wanted to get Haruhi! He was about to grab a cart when Kyoya grabbed  
>his hand again and gave him a warning glare. "Tamaki, don't be an<br>idiot. Just get Haruhi something that she will like or can at least  
>profit from…" Tamaki paused and thought about what the 'demon king'<br>had told him. He cringed at the idea of Haruhi yelling at him for  
>getting her a bad gift.<p>

Haruhi just sighed and ignored the commotion over by Tamaki and  
>wandered off looking around for a present for her father. The twins<br>were also on their own but were speeding around grabbing and poking  
>the random commoner gifts. At the bakery, Hunni was staring at the<br>cakes and sweets with Mori quietly following. Kyoya had found a seat  
>and was typing away on his laptop surely making more money every<br>second. Before anyone could stop them, the twins had grabbed a cart  
>and disappeared holding a long list in their hands. The Black Friday<br>mayhem had begun!

PSD: Sorry about the cut off, please, please help me think of presents  
>that the host club would give each other. There's a brownie prize if<br>you help me. The more help you give me the more brownies I make and  
>give to you.<br>Kaoru970: Please review and help PSD with the presents.


	5. Chapter 5

PSD: okay here is Chapter 5

Kaoru970: What's this about?

PSD: Just what Tamaki sees and what he gets the rest of the club.

Kaoru970: PSD does not own Ouran.

Tamaki browsed the aisle and saw what he could get the twins. Jokes. Yes that's what I said jokes. What you thought it would be books, well then you were wrong. Jokes were the perfect items to get those twins. He grabbed some that seemed funny and harmless. He set off from the jokes section and walked over to the next aisle to look for some presents for Hunni and Mori. He went into the stuffed animal section and found two perfect stuffed animals for them. He went to a different section of the store and was run over. Tamaki landed flat on his face and got angry. He snapped up and saw that it was the twins. "HIKARU, KAORU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU WERE THIS CLOSE TO SNUFFING THE LIFE OUT OF ME!" (A/N doesn't this sound familiar with a few word changes?)

"Sorry boss. We'll make it up to you we got to get something and it's on the other side of the store."

"You better!" Ugh what am I going to do about those two? Tamaki thought about it but then seeing that most of the good items were going and said that he would think about it later.

Seeing that getting Kyoya anything would be hard, he decided not to get Kyoya anything at this store. (A/N Seriously what would anyone get Kyoya. I have no idea. This is what took me so long to write.) He just browsed the section and saw something for Haruhi. He grabbed it and placed it gently in his basket. He went over to the electronics section and saw nothing. He thought that he would get Kyoya his present later.

After getting the presents he went in the shortest line and waited to check out. The price for the items is a whole lot cheaper than ordering it regularly. Tamaki ran over to the rest of the club and they set off to the next store.

PSD: Please review. This was weird. This took me a month to write due to writers block and a few friends had no idea what Tamaki would get anyone. Ugh that was hard. Please review again and I will try to work hard and fast to get the next chapter out. I know this chapter was short. I'll try and have a longer one.


	6. Notice

I am sorry that I have not been able to post in forever. It will have to remain so until I can find the time to write. I will delete the story in the next week and start from scratch. Redo the order of the chapters. Once again I am sorry. School has gotten in the way. My breaks have been busy entertaining my family with board games and jokes.

I will post the story again once the story has been completed.

Thanks again for your patience,  
>Puzzle Solving Dragon<p> 


End file.
